Nothing Else Matters
by KahLuchesi
Summary: Booth virou o mundo de Brennan de cabeça para baixo, como será que ela se sente três dias depois?  Brennan's POV para após o 6x09 The Doctor In The Photo


**Nothing Else Matters**

**Shipper:** B&B

**Classificação: **T

**Notas:**

- Oneshot

- Em 1ª pessoa, do ponto de vista da Brennan.

- A fic mostrará o que acontece depois do 6x09, então é claro que contém spoilers desse episódio.

- O título vem da música homônima do Metallica.

- Usei também Paramore, The Only Exception. A letra dela é a vida da Brenan. Eu achei a música perfeita para a fic.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"_Três dias... Três para o mundo voltar ao seu lugar..."_

Três dias haviam se passado, abri os olhos e me sentei na cama. Respirei fundo na esperança de que magicamente aquela dor no peito não mais me incomodasse, mas ela ainda estava ali, presente a cada inspiração. Impossível! – pensei – Três dias é o tempo que o cérebro humano leva para se adaptar a uma nova condição. 3 dias, 72 horas. Este tempo já passou, chega. Está na hora de seguir, está na hora de esquecer. Meu mundo precisa voltar ao normal, estão não sou eu. Não. Sou. Eu.

Coloquei as mãos no rosto e vi que chorava de novo... Há três dias isto vinha acontecendo com uma freqüência assustadora. Eu não sabia mais dizer por que chorava... Ok, mentira, eu sabia sim. Três dias atrás eu consegui entender. Três dias atrás eu percebi que não tinha nada a perder, eu admiti um erro e um amor... Um amor que eu sempre tive em mim e escolhi ignorar, por medo de ser feliz talvez. Três dias atrás eu disse a ele, eu pedi (mesmo que do meu jeito) para que ele me desse mais uma chance, mas ele seguiu em frente... Três dias atrás eu o ouvi dizer que seguiu em frente, que amava a ela. A ela, não a mim... Eu não o culpo... Mentira, o culpo sim, mas me culpo ainda mais por ter demorado tanto, por ter me escondido tanto. Eu não quero ter arrependimentos e sinto que preciso lutar por ele como ele lutou por mim, mas a idéia de amá-lo sem que ele me ame de volta dói. Eu nunca achei que fosse sentir esta dor, nem por um segundo, mas agora... Três dias depois ela ainda está aqui. Está aqui e eu não conheço nenhum medicamento que a possa curar, eu nem sei direito o que ela significa. Pela primeira vez me sinto irracional, não me sinto eu, mas **sinto** e sei que sentir é melhor do que estar morta. Tive a prova disso também três dias atrás.

Levantei da cama e fui lavar o rosto no banheiro. Olhei-me no espelho e sorri para mim mesma buscando me reconhecer em meio àquela montanha de sentimentos de cara inchada e olhos vermelhos. Lá no fundo vi que ainda era eu e que até poderia voltar a ser como antes, mas será que eu queria? Joguei água gelada no rosto novamente na esperança irracional de afastar estes pensamentos da minha cabeça, estranhamente funcionou e eu passei a pensar no que faria no meu dia de folga. Há muito eu não aceitava tirar um dia de folga, então não sabia mais o que as pessoas geralmente faziam. Animava-me um pouco a idéia de poder fazer qualquer coisa que eu quisesse, essa liberdade era boa quando eu me sentia tão presa a ele, tão presa à dor e ao ressentimento.

Decidi me trocar, tomar café e ir ao parque. Observar pessoas em atividades de lazer sempre me agradara, eu achava fascinante analisar suas interações, suas ações e reações. Estacionei o carro próximo ao parque e andei em silêncio apreciando o calor do sol da manhã sobre a minha pele. Por muito tempo foi isso tudo o que pensei, não me permiti olhar para ninguém, reparar em ninguém e muito menos deixar a minha mente racionalizar algo. Me senti no controle por conseguir pensar no sol e somente nele.

Sentei-me ao pé de uma árvore quando senti calor e foi então que ele veio em minha mente e me fez sorrir... Pensei em como ele ficaria feliz de estar em um parque como esses com Parker. Pensei em sua expressão séria ao interrogar um suspeito. Pensei na maneira em que ele se gabava quando seus instintos eram confirmados por evidências concretas. Pensei nas vezes que eu o abracei e ele me confortou, nas vezes que salvamos a vida um do outro, nas vezes que sentávamos em um silêncio muito mais esclarecedor do que qualquer conversa... Pensei no modo gentil que ele tinha de me fazer parar de falar fatos científicos e no modo convicto que ele tinha de falar sobre sentimentos, sobre os **seus** sentimentos.

Percebi que chorava novamente, mas agora chorava por sentir falta dele, do meu parceiro, do meu Booth... Eu estava com medo de não mais poder abraçá-lo, de não mais poder olhar para ele e deixar que ele olhasse para mim do jeito que só ele sabia. Tinha medo de nunca mais ouvi-lo falar sobre o amor com tanta certeza... E então a cena de três dias atrás se repetiu em minha mente _"Hannah não é um prêmio de consolação. Eu a amo..."_. Eu não queria ter falsas esperanças ou coisa parecida, mas algo na maneira em que ele disse essas palavras não era certa, não parecia ele... Era frio e até mesmo indelicado. Faltava a convicção e o brilho no olhar que ele normalmente trazia. Ótimo, agora eu estou apelando para a psicologia – pensei – Ele seguiu em frente, aceite isso e faça o mesmo, – eu discutia comigo mesma – Mas aquele não era o Booth falando, talvez ele nem saiba que está enganado.

Eu fiquei ali sentada brigando comigo, me corrigindo, me convencendo... E já não me incomodava com o fato disso não ser algo do meu normal, afinal _"eu sempre me apeguei mais à realidade, mas não consigo ignorar o que está bem na minha frente"._

O celular tocou me obrigando a deixar meus pensamentos. A música que tocava era a nossa... Hot Blooded, ele a havia colocado como seu toque personalizado há muitos anos. Eu hesitei por um instante, mas atendi.

- Bones? – o ouvi dizer e logo senti uma pontada em meu peito por ouvir a sua voz depois de três dias.

- Oi Booth... – respondi segundos depois.

- Eu estava pensando... Hm... O que você está fazendo?

- Estou no parque Booth, hoje é o meu dia de folga.

- No parque? – ele pareceu impressionado.

- Sim, ir ao parque é o que as pessoas fazem em seus dias de folga. – respondi como se fosse óbvio.

- As pessoas Bones, não você. Você normalmente identifica ossos do limbo nos seus dias livres.

Ele estava certo.

- Hoje não. – respondi simplesmente.

O silêncio que veio depois foi estranho, isto normalmente não era um problema entre nós, mas agora a falta de assunto era assustadora.

- Eu estava pensando – ele disse finalmente – Você não quer almoçar comigo e com a Hannah no Royal Dinner?

Eu fechei os olhos ao ouvir o nome dela. Será que ele queria me torturar? Eu queria dizer não, eu realmente queria, mas ao invés disso me ouvi dizendo:

- É claro, que horas nos encontramos?

Desligamos depois de combinar e eu me senti a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Será que eu queria me torturar? Irritada comigo e com ele resolvi ir para casa. Eu não tinha percebido quanto tempo tinha ficado no parque, mas na hora que olhei no relógio da minha sala vi que deveria ter ido direto ao Royal Dinner, pois já estava atrasada. Dirigi praguejando até a lanchonete sem pensar direito no motivo de tanta irritação. No momento em que desci do carro vi que Booth e Hannah estavam sentados na habitual mesa junto à janela e não consegui resistir a observá-los de longe por alguns minutos. Eles conversavam e ele a fazia rir, neste momento desejei irracionalmente que ele me fizesse rir também. Ela o olhava por vezes e, apesar da minha fraca habilidade em ler pessoas, a expressão nos olhos dela era de admiração. Ele, no entanto, a olhava com os olhos vazios, quase como se estivesse buscando nela algo que não conseguia encontrar.

Ri comigo mesma ao pensar que Sweets aprovaria tais observações, mas não consegui rir por muito tempo, pois Hannah diminuiu a distância entre os dois e o beijou de leve. Eu não consigo explicar o que senti... Foi um misto de tristeza e indignação. A mim não parecia certo vê-lo beijá-la. Eu respirei fundo tentando me recompor e andei até a porta para então me sentar à frente deles na mesa.

- Olá Temperance! – Hannah me cumprimentou animada.

Ela era uma boa pessoa, mas ela pouco conhecia sobre a vida e a personalidade dele. Como poderia amá-lo por inteiro então? Como conseguiria confortá-lo e fazê-lo feliz da forma que ele merecia e precisava se sabia apenas o mínimo sobre ele? Lembrei que ela tinha falado comigo, sorri e disse:

- Olá.

- Hey Bones... – ouvi Booth dizer inseguro.

- Hey. – respondi.

Fazia três dias que não nos víamos e sim, eu tinha sentido falta dele, mas ele estava distante, frio... Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas eu me contive. Os dois conversavam sobre algo que eu não prestava atenção e eu me senti alheia a eles. Senti-me como se fosse alguém invisível na mesa, ou talvez eu preferisse ser. Me perguntava o que estava fazendo ali, por que não tinha simplesmente recusado o convite? Booth entenderia.

- Bones? – eu o ouvi me chamar e percebi que o motivo de ter ido até ali era ele e o jeito que ele me olhava ao me chamar daquele nome que tinha inventado pra mim. Me senti patética ao chegar a esta conclusão, mas **senti**. Quando foquei meus olhos nos olhos dele sorri, ele sorriu de volta.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Yeah... Melhorando. – respondi.

E foi então que disse a ele no silêncio do nosso olhar que aquilo não era verdade, que eu estava triste, perdida, irritada e tudo isto era minha culpa. Ele disse sem dizer que sentia muito e eu entendi. Naquele momento ignoramos completamente o fato de Hannah estar ali e, apesar de ser errado, eu me diverti ao imaginar que ela também estava se sentindo invisível, talvez até mais do que eu me sentira pouco antes. Eu não tinha mais medo de demonstrar meus sentimentos por ele, estava tudo lá, escancarado em meus olhos pra que ele visse que eu não tinha desistido. E o jeito que ele me olhava... O jeito que ele me olhava me fazia arrepiar.

A garçonete trazendo os nossos pratos interrompeu aquele momento e eu vi Hannah sorrir aliviada. Booth desviou seu olhar do meu e no instante em que a fitou Hannah o brilho se foi junto com toda a convicção que ele tinha segundos antes. Percebi então que ele não tinha certeza dela e isto, ao mesmo tempo em que me causou um alívio, causou também um aperto em meu peito. Alívio por motivos óbvios e aperto por não saber então a razão dele ter me dito não. Será que também não tinha certeza de mim? Não era possível, eu via isso nele antes mesmo de saber que o amava.

Terminamos de almoçar e eu dei uma desculpa para ir logo para casa. Quando cheguei tomei um banho e estava exausta... Resolvi ir ler alguns materiais de pesquisa, mas meus olhos insistiam em se fechar não permitindo que eu me concentrasse nem nas letras impressas no papel. Rendida, deitei no sofá ajeitando as almofadas sob a minha cabeça e dormi.

Batidas na porta me acordaram talvez horas depois e eu me levantei assustada. Andei até a porta e quando vi pelo olho mágico quem estava do outro lado senti meu coração na boca, com o perdão da expressão. Abri a porta com receio...

- Temperance, oi! Desculpe se eu atrapalhei algo, hm, eu estava querendo conversar com você... – Hannah disse levemente apreensiva.

- Oh, é claro. Entre Hannah.

Eu abri a porta para que ela entrasse e a guiei até o sofá. Ofereci água e café, mas ela não aceitou. Sentei na outra ponta do sofá e esperei por ela.

- Você o ama. – ela disse um tempo depois, seu olhar firme sobre o meu – Você o ama muito antes de mim.

Eu não tinha o que dizer... Deveria concordar? Não tive tempo de me resolver, pois ela continuou:

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu antes entre vocês e eu não sei o que vai acontecer, o que eu sei é que ver vocês dois juntos é... É dolorido Temperance. – eu vi quando lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos dela – O jeito que vocês se olham ignorando o mundo em volta, o jeito que vocês se tratam e se entendem tão bem... O jeito que ele deixa você conhecê-lo e o jeito que ele te conhece... Isto não é normal. O que vocês dois têm não é comum Temperance, não é algo que você vai encontrar em qualquer pessoa.

Hannah fez uma pausa, eu não disse nada.

- Eu achei que com o tempo isso fosse passar, eu achei que ele fosse capaz de fingir que você e ele não tinham esta coisa especial, mas eu estava errada. Eu fui egoísta, senti inveja de você e da conexão que vocês têm. Temperance, eu sinto muito... – ela me olhava com sinceridade e eu percebi que também chorava – Eu sinto muito por ter privado você do seu parceiro. Eu não tinha este direito, ninguém tem. Eu sei por que você se identificou tanto com o caso da Dra. Laura Eames, eu entendo, mas você não está sozinha... Ele nunca te deixaria sozinha porque ele nunca te esquece! Quando você não atende uma ligação sequer ele já se preocupa e.. E se você desaparecesse ele notaria antes mesmo de você achar ser possível. – eu a vi sorrir tristemente – Ele te ama mais do que você imagina ser possível e sim, eu sempre soube disto, mas fui egoísta... Peço desculpas...

Hannah levou as mãos no rosto e eu fiz a única coisa que me parecia certa: me aproximei e a abracei.

- Hannah... Eu... Eu não sei nem o que dizer...

- Não precisa dizer – ela falou enquanto retribuía meu abraço – Só o faça feliz.

- Eu vou. – respondi automaticamente.

Mais tarde naquela noite eu não conseguia me decidir entre ir até a casa de Booth, ligar para ele ou esperar pelo dia seguinte. Hannah já havia ido embora e ele deveria estar triste. Eu não tinha certeza se sabia lidar com isso quando na verdade estava feliz com o fato dela ter partido. E se ele não quisesse me ver? Quer dizer, era minha culpa o fato de Hannah ter ido embora não era? Eu não ia querer me ver.

E justamente quando eu estava neste dilema a porta da minha casa se abriu. A única pessoa que entrava ali sem bater era ele...

- Bones! – o ouvi dizer quase sem ar e se aproximar de mim para me abraçar sem explicação nenhuma – Bones... Bones...

Eu permiti que ele me envolvesse em seus braços sentindo o coração dele bater em um ritmo acelerado contra o meu corpo.

- Booth... – eu sussurrei feliz em tê-lo ali.

- Ela foi embora Bones.

- Eu sinto muito... – falei.

- Mentirosa. – ele me disse com um ar divertido.

Eu ri e o apertei contra mim. Gosh, como eu sentira falta daquele abraço.

- Booth.

- Diga Bones...

Eu respirei fundo inalando o perfume dele.

- _"Talvez em algum lugar dentro de mim eu saiba que o amor nunca dura e que nós temos que buscar outras maneiras de sobrevivermos sozinhos. Eu sempre vivi assim, me mantendo a uma distância confortável e até agora eu jurava que era feliz com a solidão, porque não valia à pena me arriscar, mas você é a única exceção."_

Ele aliviou os braços ao meu redor e se distanciou para que pudesse me olhar nos olhos. Eu chorava, ele também. Sorrimos e foi então que com as duas mãos no meu rosto ele me beijou. A sua boca suave, mas urgente contra a minha fez as minhas pernas fraquejarem, mas em um movimento rápido ele trocou as mãos do meu rosto para a minha cintura e me segurou.

- _"I'm never gonna let you fall, I'm always here." _– ele disse entre meus lábios e me fez sorrir entre os dele.

Ele levou meu corpo para mais perto do dele e eu sentia que podia morrer ali. Ele estava em todos os lugares, me tocava em todos os lugares, era perfeito. Quando ele afastou a boca dele da minha eu senti meu corpo inteiro protestar. Ele sorriu com a minha reação e foi automático sorrir de volta.

- Me desculpe Bones... – eu o olhei sem entender – Me desculpe por ter sido tão... Tão "não eu" e te dito aquelas coisas antes.

Ele estava arrependido.

- Booth – eu disse buscando os olhos dele – Está tudo bem, agora está tudo bem.

- Mas eu te fiz sofrer... Tanto...

Quando ele achou meus olhos com os dele eu disse sem dizer que eu não me importava mais com isso, pois, para mim, desde que ele estivesse comigo nada mais importava. Ele sorriu, ele entendia e eu vi que para ele também nada mais importava. Éramos um do outro, sempre havíamos sido. Concordamos em silêncio a ir para o meu quarto.

"_So close __**no matter**__ how far, couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting __**who we are**__ and nothing else matters. __**Never**__ opened myself this way, life is ours, we live it __**our way**__. All these words I don't just say and nothing else matters… Trust I seek and I __**find in you**__, every day for us something __**new**__. Open mind for a different view __**and nothing else matters**__."_

Agora que eu estou deitada nos braços dele ouvindo-o respirar tranquilamente ao meu lado enquanto nossos corpos nus repousam unidos embaixo do lençol, parece-me que talvez o meu mundo demore quatro dias para se reajustar, e não três...

**FIM**

* * *

Comentários me fazem feliz :)


End file.
